


a better, more interesting place

by lucasmp4



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e20 AC/DC, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Making Out, Romance, Some angst, amy just loves gina a lot, explicit talk of amy loving gina's hair, i guess, i mean maybe, there's no telling what might have happened wink wonk, warning: also good jokes, warning: bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasmp4/pseuds/lucasmp4
Summary: Amy and Gina and lots of drinks. It's interesting how things escalate.ORWhat happens afterwards.





	a better, more interesting place

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some gay bullshit so i wrote some gay bullshit
> 
> also this is my first post on ao3 i guess!!!!! yay
> 
> expect more b99 stuff in the future ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (also look for: taz, percy jackson, marvel (esp spider-man), and possibly gravity falls)
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!!! :D

“Yes, Gaga, _yes_ !!!” Gina says, delighted. Amy kind of chokes on the wine (drink) she brought Holt because Gina’s laugh is light and melodic and not- not _derisive_ like Amy’s used to hearing it.  

 

And then the lights turn off and they leave and Amy’s regretting the fact that their night is over because Gina’s being _nice_ to her, and also maybe her hair is really shiny and her smile is super pretty and _okay whatever_. So when Gina doesn’t move to get off at the stop her apartment is closest to, it’s unexpected but definitely not unwelcome.

 

“What are you doing?” Amy says, a little nervously. She’s not entirely sure it’s not a mistake. Maybe Gina isn’t paying attention to the stops or maybe-

 

“We’re going to Shaw’s, duh.” Gina says, entirely matter-of-factly, as if she hasn’t just made Amy’s heart race at a frankly embarrassing pace.

 

“A-Alright,” Amy says. “Yeah, let’s- let’s get super drunk!” Maybe she’s overdoing it, but she’s so full of adrenaline from tonight and from Gina’s presence that she can’t find it in herself to care. She’s found that Gina has that effect on people- she’s got a sort of lively energy that fills up rooms and infects the people around her. Amy’s grinning wider than should be possible, so wide it hurts her cheeks, at the prospect of spending the night with Gina. Not- not _spending the night_ with her, like- like not _sleeping with her_ or anything- and Amy feels her cheeks flood with color. Of course Amy doesn’t like Gina, she’s caustic and mean and conceited and nice sometimes and has a really beautiful smile and really shiny hair and she’s so _funny_ and-

 

“Aww, you’re so cute.” Gina says. Amy instantly feels her face heat up because she can’t tell if it’s the wine drink talking, but Gina doesn’t sound like she’s joking.

 

\-----

 

Four drinks later, Amy’s bold enough to reach out and twirly a lock of Gina’s shiny, shiny hair in between her fingers. It’s just as soft as she imagined. Gina looks at her, eyes wide, and quirks a slightly-lopsided grin. (She’s drunk too.)

 

“Whatcha doing there, Ames?” Gina says, amused and surprised, and Amy suppresses a huge grin at the nickname.

 

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” Amy’s perfectly candid at four-and-a-half drinks, somewhere between horny and totally confident, and the anxiety in the back of her mind that says this is a _terrible_ idea is quiet. The grin drops a little on Gina’s face and her eyes get even wider. A blush creeps over Gina’s cheeks and- oh, is she _nervous_?

 

“Wh- uh, then why don’t you just… go for it?” Gina reaches up and guides Amy’s hand deeper into her hair, skin warm. With her left hand, she grips the stretchy collar of Amy’s blue dress. Her movements are just shy of hesitant, waiting for Amy to pull away or protest, but if there's one thing Amy's knows, it's that that's not going to happen.

 

They lean forward at the same time but Amy’s faster, hitting Gina’s lips with more force. She feels more than hears Gina’s little surprised gasp against her and responds by slipping her tongue into Gina’s mouth.

 

(They leave a couple minutes later (read: are kicked out for PDA). They kiss in the back of the cab, in the bodega when they’re buying the sunglasses, in the back of the other cab to Amy’s apartment and in the elevator to the fourth floor and in the hallway right outside Amy’s apartment door.)

 

Amy has Gina pressed up against the door outside of her apartment (There’s no one in the hallway. It’s _fine._ ) when Gina squeaks suddenly.

 

“Ow. Doorknob.”

 

“Title of your sextape,” Amy says.

 

"That doesn't even make sense." Gina grins, reaching for the key on the carabiner Amy has clipped to her belt loop. “You’re drunk.”

 

“You’re also drunk,” Amy refutes, observing how Gina fumbles through getting the key into the lock. “You’re not getting it in there right. Here, let me do it-”

 

“Title of _your_ sextape!” Gina says, triumphantly and also maybe a little bit too loud. Someone pounds on the wall of their apartment, a clear message to _shut up_ , but luckily Amy’s gotten the key into the lock and opened the door. They walk in, and Amy and Gina look at each other.

 

Amy tries and fails to wink. “Title of _our_ sextape.”

 

Gina cocks her head and hums low, a grin sliding onto her face. Amy hasn’t ever seen Gina like this, open and vulnerable and sincere.

 

“You’re being so nice tonight. It’s weird,” Amy says without thinking. She leans in again, but Gina stiffens.

 

“I-” Her eyebrows draw together. “Yeah... “ Gina’s features are twisted in a way Amy’s also never seen before- guilt. She knows she’s hit a nerve.

 

Amy backs up a little. There’s an awkward beat. “I didn’t mean- I-”

 

“No,” Gina says. “It’s fine. I just- I wish I wasn’t such a bitch to you. And like, to everyone.”

 

Amy feels her brows knit together. “Gina-”

 

“I-” Gina closes her eyes. Takes a breath. “I don’t really want to- I mean, can we just go back to kissing? That was very nice.”

 

Amy knows they should probably talk about this at some point, but she’s really drunk and kind of horny and absolutely cannot argue with the face that the kissing _was_ very nice, so she latches onto the lightness in her tone and responds like-mindedly. In a terrible impression of Jake. “Cool cool cool cool cool. No doubt, no doubt-”

 

Gina wails theatrically and presses her hands over her ears. “Noooo! How _dare_ you make me think of Jake at a time like this!”

 

“What do you mean?” Amy says, grin widening. “I think it’s pretty _noice, smort-_ ”

 

“Ugh! How dare you make me think of my brother when you’ve got me all hot and bothered!” Gina pushes Amy lightly on the shoulder. “You’re so _gross_!”

 

Amy steps forward and grabs the material of Gina’s dress, still smiling. “Is this gross?” She peppers tiny kisses all over Gina’s face while Gina pretends to have been defeated, wailing a quiet _Noooooooo!_ under her breath as Amy smooches her mercilessly.

 

Eventually the playful atmosphere dissipates as Amy’s lips find their way back to Gina’s and the kisses deepen, still one after the other, but this time they’re stumbling to Amy’s bedroom. Amy’s hands are in Gina’s soft, shiny hair and Gina’s are around Amy’s waist.

 

“It’s just-” Gina breathes between kisses as Amy clumsily presses the door open with the hand that isn’t tangling knots into Gina’s hair. “If you let your guard down-” Kiss. “People can-” Kiss. “Take advantage of you.”

 

Amy stops dead, backing up to look Gina in the eye.

 

“Is this- am I- is this me taking advantage of you?” Her voice is terrified.

 

“No!” Gina looks away, groans in frustration. “God, no, it’s just- I had kind of a shitty childhood and now I’m a bitch, apparently, and I _want_ to be nice to people but I don’t know how because how could they ever trust me and how would I even _start-_ ”

 

Amy reaches out and touches her shoulder lightly. “I think you did great tonight.” When Gina looks up, her eyes are rimmed red.

 

“You- you do?”

 

Amy nods and pulls Gina into a hug. Amy’s never been particularly good at hugging, but hugging Gina is what she imagines it’s supposed to be like. Gina’s soft in all the right places and applies the exact right amount of pressure around her waist. It’s a little awkward because they’re _exactly_ the same height and Amy can’t be sure but she thinks Gina’s crying a little, but it’s okay. It’s better than okay.

 

They don’t have sex that night. That night, Amy falls asleep with a nose buried in Gina’s collarbone and Gina’s chin resting on top of her head, legs entangled.

 

The next morning, Amy wakes up with the worst headache she’s ever had, an XXL Scarface hoodie draped across her couch, and a hand tangled in Gina’s soft, shiny hair.


End file.
